


Catra loving hours

by AvatarMeka2000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Therapy Cat Melog (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000
Summary: Catra has trouble settling into her new life. Adora and her friends are always there to help her out.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Catra loving hours

Catra wasn't good at receiving love and affection. At all. It was probably the fact that she was told she wasn't worthy of love since an early age. However, the rest of the group knew that as well, and were gonna love the hell out of her.  
\----------------

This was so stupid. Catra didn't understand why she felt this way. 

Sitting across the room, watching the dumbass friends goof off, gossip and laugh did things to her. She felt this sinking feeling inside. Loneliness. Catra despised that feeling. For so long, she had managed to get by with only Adora as a friend. Then, she only had Scorpia. Finally, she was alone the final few years up until the whole Horde Prime shitshow happened. 

Catra had been training herself to not need or want company from others. She was fine on her own. 

So why did watching her new friends and girlfriend having fun make her feel so empty? Melog was lying down beside her, enjoying the pets he received, purring softly. Melog looked up at Catra. He meowed at her.

You want to be with them, don't you?

Catra scoffed. 

"I'm fine." She dodged the question. "They're having fun, buddy. It's ok if they don't include me all the time. We're still sort of new to the group, remember?"

Catra heard the familiar snort-filled laughter she loved so much. Glancing over at her friends, she saw Adora, Bow, and Glimmer in various stages of laughter. Of course, Adora, the damn idiot, was on the floor, laughing to the point of tears. Catra rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. 

Melog sat up, getting her attention.

Lonely?

Catra bristled a little. She hated having her emotions made aware. Glaring at the alien cat, Catra crossed her arms.

"Shut up. I'm used to it. Plus, they don't owe me their time. They're fine without me, so why would I force myself into the group."

Catra leaned back against the wall, her shoulders less tense.

"Plus, I like to watch. I don't need to be with people like they do. I can survive alone, remember?"

Melog stared at her. Finally, he licked her cheek gently.

It is fine to want companions. I think your mate would enjoy your company. They like you.

Catra rolled her eyes. She stood up, brushing off her pants. 

"Whatever. I'm gonna find something to climb." She said before heading to the exit. 

Catra wandered their castle, thinking of something to do. Alone. She went outside, walking through the castle gardens. They usually had the biggest trees. One of which was Catra's favorite to climb. 

Arriving at her destination, Catra started stretching in preparation. Once warmed up, Catra began her climb. She scaled the tree, getting to the first branch. From there, she jumped from one branch to another on all fours. As a kid, she liked to pretend that jumping from platform to platform was her exploring a new territory and she needed to get through the obstacles. It also let her feline traits be used without punishment.

Catra would see the occasional tree animal, some of which were birds that flew off when Catra tried to chase them. Some creatures would watch her as she climbed and jumped around. 

She did this for who knows how long. She didn't really keep track of time. 

"Catra??" Someone called.

Catra paused, her ears swiveling to hear better.

"Catra! Are you out here?!" 

It was Adora. Catra carefully made her way back down. She perched on the lowest branch, looking around for the blond warrior. She finally spotted Adora, walking towards the tree Catra was in, calling her name. Adora looked around.

Catra smirked. She sat down, wanting to see if the dummy would find her. Adora nearly walked past the tree. Then she stopped. Catra raised an eyebrow. Finally, Adora looked up. Catra cackled when they made eye contact. Adora's face relaxed into a warm smile.

"There you are." She sighed in relief.

Catra smirked at her.

"Hey, Adora. Were you looking for your favorite local badass non-princess?" She teased.

Adora crossed her arms, giggling.

"Come down here." She said.

Catra pretended to contemplate. She tapped her chin for dramatic effect.

"Hmmm give me a good reason." She bargained.

Adora groaned playfully. 

"Fine. I'll give you a kiss."

Catra now pretended to be conflicted with her options.

"I don't know, Adora. This tree is kinda nice. You're nice too. Hmm."

Catra grinned wickedly. She then pounced off of the branch, and tackled Adora. Adora made an oof! sound, landing on her back. Catra grinned down at her.

"I choose you, for now."

Adora rolled her eyes. She smiled, sitting up.  
Catra settled on Adora's lap, hands on Adora's shoulders. 

"So what's up?" She asked, curious as to why Adora was looking for her. 

Adora smiled sheepishly. She shrugged. 

"I missed you." She answered truthfully. "I saw you leave the room and so I thought I'd to see what you were up to."

Catra's chest fluttered. Adora was always thinking of her, even if she herself didn't know. 

Catra placed a gentle kiss to Adora's cheek. She looking her in the eyes.

"Cute. You're worried about me. I'm fine, dummy. I was just kinda bored, so I wanted to do something."

Adora looked slightly confused.

"Why didn't you say so? I would've done something with you. Or maybe Bow and Glimmer and I would've joined you."

Catra felt the heaviness in her chest return. Her eyes wandered away. She shrugged.

"I don't want to bother you and your friends. I didn't want to put myself where I'm not supposed to be. You guys have your best friend squad or something, so I thought I'd let you be. Plus, I'm fine with being alone. I don't need to be around others all the time like you."

She playfully shoved Adora, trying to seem teasing. Adora frowned. 

"What do you mean 'where you're not supposed to be'? This is your home, too."

Catra sighed, not liking having to explain herself. 

"I mean if I'm not explicitly asked to be apart of something, I'm not gonna force myself into your group. I'm not gonna force you guys into be around me. Especially since I'm still pretty new here."

Adora seemed lost in thought. Catra was worried about what she was thinking. Had she said too much? 

Catra watched her for a reaction. Adora then lit up. She looked at Catra.

"How about you and I go do something? Just the two of us." She suggested.

Catra hadn't expected that. She didn't mind the idea, but she didn't want to take Adora away from her friends.

"Uh you sure?" She asked. "Wouldn't want sparkles and Arrow to think you bailed on em."

Adora nodded. She gently scratched Catra behind her ears. Catra instinctively relaxed under the touch, leaning into it. 

"I'm sure." Adora said. "We can cuddle or draw. Whatever you feel like doing."

Catra peeked an eye open. Adora looked completely willing. After examining her body language, Catra accepted her suggestion as being genuine.

"Ok." 

The two stood up. Adora happily pulled Catra along by the hand, a dopey smile on her face. Catra found herself smiling. Maybe being here wasn't so lonely. She had Adora.  
\--------------------

Catra absentmindedly poked at her dinner. She wasn't feeling very hungry. The chatter around her was drowned out by her thoughts. 

Catra would occasionally glance around at the large group of princesses and guys. They all sat around, eating dinner, talking and laughing amongst themselves. About what, Catra didn't know. She could only stay in the fog of her mind.

Surrounded by others but always alone.

Catra shook her head, trying to knock the thoughts out of her head. Catra had always struggled with negative, self-deprecating thoughts. This was nothing new.

They don't want you here. You're not like them.

Catra sighed, setting her fork down. She leaned back against her seat, rubbing her temples. 

"Catra?" 

The sudden sound of her name made her look up, her ears standing up in alert. She saw everyone looking at her. The large amount of attention made Catra go into defensive mode. 

"What are you guys looking at?" She nearly snarled.

She looked around the table suspiciously, trying to read everyone's facial expressions. They all looked put off by her tone. 

"It's ok, Cat." Adora said from beside Catra. "You ok?"

Catra looked at her, nodding in the positive.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

She never trusted stares. They usually meant something bad was gonna happen to her. A prank or getting ganged up on. It still made her on edge a little.

"We wanted to know your opinion." Bow spoke up. 

Catra was confused. 

"My opinion?" She asked, as if the idea was unheard of.

"Yeah." Scorpia piped up, cheerful as always.

Catra looked over at her best friend. Scorpia was beaming at her, excitedly.

"We were just talking about what it feels like to not have magic and living as ordinary people. We don't mean to single you out or anything."

Everyone was quick to reassure Catra that they did not want to label her an outcast for not having magic.

"We just thought that since you're the only non-magic user other than Sea Hawk and so, we wanna know what it's like for you living in a magical world." Scorpia explained.

Catra had to admit. She was slightly touched that they'd thought of her. Catra was used to being ignored, her feelings and thoughts deemed as useless and unimportant. 

Catra suddenly felt shy, having all the attention on her. She glanced at Adora. Once they made eye contact, Adora immediately reached a hand out, letting Catra hold it. Catra focused on playing with the larger hand, thinking of how to answer the question.

"I mean, living in a magical world as a person who can't use magic..... it's kinda unfair sometimes." She began.

Catra glanced up to see their reactions. Everyone simply stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Not looks of pity or judgement. Curiosity. This made Catra comfortable enough to keep going.

"Um.... I mean, without magic, especially during a time of war..."

Catra lowered her eyes to the table. Her mind began to wander as she spoke.

"It's kinda scary and infuriating sometimes. I mean you have to work twice as hard as magic users in order to get the same amount of respect. People sometimes see you as lesser than because there's nothing special about you. You're seen as worthless."

Catra began to lightly knead into Adora's arm, trying to keep her negative thoughts down. She scoffed.

"Life would be so much easier if I had magic. I could defend myself better. Fighting against a person with magic isn't exactly a fair fight to me. They have an advantage of power. Shadow Weaver-"

Catra stopped herself, a lump forming in her throat. She exhaled, trying to not care so much.

"She used her weird magic to torture me cuz she saw me as worthless and not worth her time. If I had magic, maybe I'd be worth more. Maybe I could've escaped her grasp sooner. Maybe...."

Catra swallowed, shrugging.

"Maybe I'd belong somewhere." She finished.

A few seconds of silence went by. Catra's eyes snapped up, slightly panicking. Fuck, she didn't mean to say all of that out loud. Gosh, she ruined everything.

"I-I'm sorry. That was way too deep. I didn't mean to ruin the mood. Forget I said any of that." She rambled. "I mean yeah magic is cool and whatever, but I'm not complaining. I get by with my own skills and it's pretty much all I need. I manage on my own."

The others looked at Catra with mixed reactions. Adora gently took Catra by the hand. Catra glanced at her. Adora looked conflicted. 

Catra returned to playing with her food, avoiding eye contact. Things were awkward now.

"Well said." Perfume broke the silence. "Thank you die your input, Catra. That was actually very helpful in understanding people without magic."

Catra looked up at her, unsure what to say. She just forced a tight smile and then went back to attempting to eat. Her stomach growled, but she had no appetite. 

"Hey." Adora whispered beside her.

Catra looked at her girlfriend. Adora looked concerned.

"You having trouble?" She asked, gesturing vaguely at Catra's plate.

Catra rubbed the back of her neck, shame washing over her. She had a hard time getting herself to eat once in a while. Shadow Weaver's fault for regularly letting her starve as a punishment. Adora and Scorpia were the only ones who knew and were able to help in those times.

Catra minutely nodded. She leaned back in her chair, hanging her head, not wanting to see the look on Adora's face. She saw an arm reach out into her line of sight. The hand grabbed the plate of food. Catra slightly raised her head, curious. She watched Adora pick up her plate, scooting her chair closer to her. She smiled at Catra.

"So what's on your mind?" She asked.

Catra stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out her plan. 

"Just you all being dumb." She settled on.

Adora shoveled a spoon full of food, raising it to Catra's lips. Catra hesitantly opened her mouth, letting Adora feed her. 

"We're not being dumb." Adora replied. "You're just being quiet and introverted. Not our fault."

Catra swallowed the mouthful.

"Still dumb."

Adora snorted. 

"Is that why you're all awkward around us?" She asked. "You haven't said a word since we sat down to eat."

Catra was fed another forkful of food. Catra shrugged, chewing. She swallowed before answering.

"I mean, your friends are the ones who decided that my opinion matters apparently. Never heard anyone but you and Scorpia say that to me."

Adora frowned, taking in what Catra said. She continued to feed the feline a bit of food every time she spoke. Catra did well with eating when Adora fed her. Though, she felt embarrassed by it in front of the others. 

"Your opinion does matter, Cat." Glimmer suddenly spoke up.

Catra looked at the queen, slight surprise on her face, though she tried to hide it. Glimmer looked serious but saddened. She suddenly teleported, popping up beside Catra. She took one of Catra's clawed hands in her hands. 

"We do think of you as worth talking to. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you don't matter to us. You do matter to us."

"Yeah." Bow agreed. "You're like the smartest one here. Also the bravest and willfully strong. I couldn't go through what you did while in the Horde."

Catra couldn't do anything but listen. She felt her insides flutter and twist. She had no idea what to do with the compliments. 

"Um.... ok... whatever." She mumbled, turning her face away to hide the rising blush.

Catra glanced up to see eyes still on her. Catra fought the urge to curl into herself.

"What??" She asked, looking around warily. "Why're you all looking at me like that? I answered the stupid question, now continue on."

Catra didn't want to get defensive. She had been working on her trust issues with Perfuma and talking about it helped a lot. She was trying not to jump to conclusions about others, but the habit that had saved her life many times in the Horde, was something that would be difficult to push down.

"Do you not believe us?" Glimmer asked, already knowing the answer. "You don't seem to take compliments easily."

Catra resisted an eye roll. She crossed her arms across her chest, glancing at Adora, who was also watching her. 

"Yeah well. Oh well." She grumbled.

Adora cleared her throat, drawing the attention away from Catra. "The Horde wasn't big on encouragement. Especially when it came to her, for some reason."

Catra felt a bit angry at the statement. It just reminded her of all her faults and flaws. She steadily grew self-conscious surrounded by all these magical, powerful people. 

"It doesn't bother me anymore." She lied, though her flat ears, hunched shoulders and extended claws said otherwise. 

It shouldn't bother her. She didn't need anyone's approval. She didn't care what they thought of her or her background.

Catra then felt arms around her, lifting her off the floor. Catra growled on instinct and tensed up, trying to get away.

"It's just me, Wildcat."

Catra stopped struggling, turning her head. She came face to face with the best hugger in Brightmoon, Scorpia. Catra relaxed a bit, knowing Scorpia wouldn't hurt her on purpose. 

"What're you doing? I'm fine." She insisted.

Scorpia was having none of it.

"You don't believe us, so I'm gonna hug my love into you."

That struck a cord for Catra. She didn't understand why that simple gesture made her feel so... emotional. Fighting back unwanted tears, Catra let the larger woman hug her. She eventually hugged back, surprising Scorpia. The weight and security of the pincers around her body made a gentle rumble form in Catra's chest as she pressed her face into Scorpia's neck. 

The room was silent, except for the steady purr from Catra. 

Finally the two pulled apart, Scorpia setting Catra on her feet. If Catra was wiping a few tears from her face, no one mentioned it. She crossed her arms, trying to appear unbothered. Rubbing her opposite arm, her eyes went to the floor, not wanting to see anyone's reaction.

"I think we can all agree that we love Catra!" Scorpia exclaimed. 

Sounds of agreement spread through the table. Catra tried her best not to react, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of being glad she was liked. However, that didn't stop Glimmer and Bow from squishing her in a group hug. 

Even though Catra shouted threats of murder if they didn't back away, the fondness in her eyes was unmistakable. 

Catra could get used to this.  
\------------------------

The sun was too bright. That was first thought Catra had when she woke up. The sunbeams shone through the windows, lighting up the room. 

Catra rolled over, rubbing her eyes. It was morning. Gross. Catra saw the space beside her was empty. Typical. 

She'd normally be used to these types of mornings, but today Catra just wasn't feeling up to getting out of bed. She was still exhausted, wanting to curl up and go back to sleep. 

However, lying there for a moment, she began to recognize the sad, unmotivated feeling deep inside. This exhaustion wasn't regular tiredness. It weighed her body and soul down, keeping her from getting up. There was no point. No one would care or notice if she left her room or not. 

Catra cursed under her breath, realizing her situation. It was one of those days. This was gonna be a long day.

Catra sighed, already mentally just done. She knew she should get up and shower and get ready. She knew she had something to do. The weight on her chest kept her stuck. She wanted to fight it, but her body wasn't doing what she wanted. It made her feel weak, just letting her depression take control over her. 

Nope. This wasn't happening. Letting herself gather up the mental strength she needed, Catra forced herself to sit up, pulling the blanket off of her. Sitting there for an eternity, Catra then got herself to mindlessly get up and trudge towards the bathroom. It was a blur from there, going on autopilot. She showered, brushed her teeth and hair. Though that was the most she could manage before she went right back to not caring. She felt more awake, but the feeling in her chest was still weighing her down, making her drag her feet. 

As Catra exited the bathroom, her clothes changed, the door was pushed open. Catra felt a sense of relief at only seeing Melog trot in. She wasn't ready for people yet. Catra went over to the bed and climbed back in. 

Melog sat at the foot of the bed, looking at her.

Sad? 

Catra sometimes hated that Melog always knew how she felt. Her bad days were times when she wanted to just suffer alone. Catra sighed, not bothering to look their way.

"Yeah, buddy. Just one of those days. I'm fine, though. Don't worry."

Melog shrunk down in size. They crept up the bed. They gently nuzzled Catra's cheek, making the magicat hum in acknowledgment. Catra felt guilty for burdening her friend with her feelings. Melog didn't deserve to feel her pain. The guilt built up, making her tear up against her will. She rubbed her eyes, trying her hardest not to cry.

"I'm sorry, bud." She said, her voice cracking. "I know I brought this on myself. I'm sorry for bothering you. Gosh, I hate myself. You shouldn't have to suffer with me. I'm the only fuck up in the castle."

Of course, like most depressed people, she spiraled until she was sobbing into her pillow. Her thoughts grew darker and darker. Catra curled up, muffling her sobs. She sniffled, looking up at Melog miserably. She gently let their head.

"I'm sorry, bud. I'm just a fucking mess. I can't even get out of bed. I'm so stupid. I can't do anything right."

Catra laughed at herself. She wiped her tears away. Melog lied beside her while she had her cry session. Once she came down from her emotional spiral, Catra sat up. 

"I should get down there. The others are gonna wonder where we are. Can't let them down."

Melog meowed unhappily.

They'd understand if you weren't well. You clearly need some comfort and joy. 

"I'll be ok." Catra waved off their concern.

She got ready and headed to the dining hall. As expected, everyone was already there, eating and chatting. Even Adora was there, inhaling her plate. The sight would usually cause some kind of enjoyment in Catra. She felt just jealousy at how at ease they looked.

Once her presence was made known, they all greeted her without hesitation, happy to see her. Adora visibly lit up, getting up. Catra cringed at the thought of being smothered. Adora noticed her lack of enthusiasm, faltering.

"What's wrong?" Adora asked. 

Adora could always read her. It was something she'd picked up while in the Horde. She knew Catra better than Catra knew herself. So, not much got by Adora, always picking up her behavior and mood, especially since Melog came around to put it on display.

Catra didn't want to worry her. She could get through the day just fine.

"Uh I'm just tired." She lied. "I'm fine."

She was anything but fine. She half-heartedly kissed Adora, sat down to eat. She barely touched her food, only gathering the strength to converse with the others when spoken to. It was frustrating, having to put in effort when she felt ready to break down at any moment. 

After breakfast, the group moved to the leisure room. They did whatever each of them found interesting at that moment. Adora hung around Catra, not wanting to leave her alone.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

Catra hummed quietly. 

"Go back to bed." She answered truthfully with a weak grin to make it sound like a joke.

Adora snickered. She grabbed a book from the shelf, plopping down on the sofa. She patted her lap. Catra all but collapsed on top of her. Curling up, her head resting on Adora's lap. 

She silently listened to the voices and movement around her. It all just agitated her. She knew it shouldn't, but it did. However, she could handle it. 

Just breathe.

Catra exhaled shakily. She wasn't going to break. She was fine. 

"Hey, Catra." A voice said, pulling her into the present.

Looking up, she saw Scorpia looking over at her from her spot on the floor. The scorpion princess looked concerned.

"You ok, Wildcat?" She asked. "You look... sad."

Catra sighed, not really in the mood to speak.

"I'm fine, Scorps." She assured her, unconvincingly.

A hand running through her hair, grabbed her attention. Adora was leaning over her, looking down at her. She had her brows furrowed, bluish-grey eyes roaming her face. 

"You don't look fine." She said quietly. "You've been not yourself all morning. What's going on?"

Catra was too exhausted to keep lying, but she didn't want to have to explain herself. She didn't want to whine and complain to her amazing girlfriend who deserved better than someone like Catra. Adora already dealt with enough of her shit.

Catra shook her head, looking away from her. 

"Don't worry." She muttered. "I'm just tired."

Tired. She felt tired enough to fall asleep forever. Her tiredness made her want to give up for the day, forever. She didn't want to try anymore. She wasn't worth it.

Adora didn't buy the lie. Hell, Catra knew she didn't. This was Adora. Attentive, loving Adora. The blond princess' eyes scanned her face, as if trying to pull the answers she was looking for out of Catra by sheer will. Catra broke eye contact. She forced herself up so she was sitting. Catra's body fought against her. She forced her mind to switch to autopilot once again. Getting to her feet, she headed for the door.

"I'm gonna go be by myself." She said, not sure if anyone heard her.

Catra wandered into the hall. She walked, no destination in mind. She just walked. Catra finally stopped in some random hallway. She slumped against the wall, almost glad that no one was around to witness this. 

Tears blurred her vision. She didn't know why she was so upset. She just was. Sliding down, Catra sat down on the floor, hugging her knees. Sobs bubbled out of her chest, quiet but body-trembling. The weight of how she'd felt all morning was just piling up on her, like a giant boulder was on her chest. Catra sat there for however long it was, just crying. The tears just wouldn't stop. 

The sound of familiar footsteps caught her attention. She hiccuped and lifted her head from her arms. She saw Adora, Scorpia, Bow and Glimmer walking towards her. 

"Hey, baby." Adora spoke up as they walked up to her. 

Catra turned her head away, not wanting them to see her like that, though it was probably too late. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure lower to her level. The feeling of a body pressing against her side comforted her just a little. Catra didn't say anything. She could feel all eyes on her. 

"What's wrong?" Adora finally asked. "Is it something we did? Did something happen this morning?"

Catra sniffled. She almost laughed. Of course. Always wanting to fix things. She thought about what led up to that moment. She couldn't find a reason other than sadness.

"It's stupid." She croaked dismissively. 

"It's not." Scorpia argued gently. "Not if it makes you this upset."

Catra sighed in defeat. She chanced a glance at Adora. The idiot looked upset and worried. About her. Catra looked at the other three. They did too. No pity or annoyance. Just worry and love. It made Catra start to cry all over again. Here they were, worried about her, wanting to fix whatever was wrong for her. Yet, she was wasting their time because of stupid sadness. She truly didn't deserve them. 

Catra covered her face with her hands, sobbing into them. A hand gently touched her shoulder. Adora. 

Catra sniffled, trying to get herself under control. Her emotions didn't seem to be on the same page. She could not stop crying.

"This is so stupid." She sniffled in between sobs. "I'm so sorry, guys. I'm so stupid."

Catra was pulled into a firm hug. The arms around her, made her feel warm and safe. Catra turned into the warm body. She cried into Adora's shirt, letting her girlfriend hold her. Adora rubbed her back, the other hand in her hair. No one said anything. Catra felt grateful, but further exposed for the silence. 

"I'm sorry for bothering you guys. I could've just handled it alone." She got out, trying her best to speak clearly. 

Adora pulled her away gently, so they were looking at one another. She wiped Catra's tears away with her thumb. 

"Catra, you shouldn't have to go through this alone." She said. "We're always gonna be here for you. So, talk to us."

Catra sniffled, finally able to stop crying uncontrollably. She hiccuped, wiping the tears away. 

"I'm sorry." She repeated. 

"Don't be." Bow told her. "We just want to know what's up? You left so suddenly, and you just looked so sad. It worried us."

Adora nodded in agreement. 

Catra sighed. 

"I just... I'm just sad. I know it doesn't make sense, but I just woke up feeling numb and tired and just... ready for the day to be over."

Adora deflated a little.

"Is it one of your bad days?" She asked. 

Catra nodded. "Yeah. I didn't want to bother you. I thought I could handle it. Guess I'm just as weak as always."

Catra felt her chest start to hurt. She forced herself to not cry again. A tear slipped by. Catra stubbornly wiped it away. She felt congested and even more tired than before.

She looked up at Adora. Adora was deep in thought. Catra sniffled and then nudged her with her hand. Adora blinked, looking at her.

She nodded as of to herself.

"Ok. Um, let's head back. You can fall asleep and the rest of us will just hang out around the room. We'll put on a movie and have snacks. Sound good?"

Catra hadn't expected the suggestion. Adora looked at the others. Scorpia and Bow lit up at the idea. 

"Oooh yay!" Scorpia squealed. "We can have a super friend group chill day."

"Sounds great. We can cancel all plans for the next few days and just relax." Glimmer agreed.

They all looked at Catra for the final say. Catra shrugged. She didn't really want to be around others while in this mood, but having a chill few days without any pressure on herself sounded great. Adora even said she could sleep the whole time."

"It would be kinda rude to be asleep while you guys were hanging out." She reasoned. "Plus, I don't want to be the reason for the mood being so down. I can just stay in my room and you guys do that in Sparkles' room or whatever if you want."

She honestly didn't want to be left out, but would feel awful if she made any of them feel sad because of her inability to be happy. 

"No, Catra." Adora immediately said. "You wouldn't be a bother. We totally understand that you're having a tough day, so we don't mind you just being in the room. Plus, if you want to join the conversation, it'll be right there so you don't feel lonely. We'll keep it down while you nap. We just want to be there for you."

Catra couldn't believe her luck. She truly had the best girlfriend in the world. Catra's exhaustion won her over. She didn't care anymore.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't complain if I cry again. I'm kinda a mess. If I get any shit for crying, I'll do something once I get the energy to care enough and kill them." She warned.

Adora smiled. She kissed Catra on the forehead.

"Don't worry. If anyone says anything mean, I'll hurt them myself." She promised.

The group got up and headed back to the room they had been in earlier. Adora carried Catra on her back, Catra clinging to her like a koala. 

Once they got back, they explained their plan to the others. They all agreed and got to work.

They set up a movie in Adora and Catra's room, gathering up snacks and drinks. Blankets and pillows were piled on the floor. Everyone changed into comfy clothes after they all cancelled their plans for the day. 

Catra got into bed, grateful for finally being able to relax without judgement. 

Adora stayed beside her, letting her rest on her lap. Catra laid there, not yet able to fall asleep. She mindlessly stared at the sheets, not paying attention to her surroundings. The sound of the tv and chitchat was muffled by the constant thoughts in her head.

Catra still felt the heaviness she'd felt when she woke up. However, having Adora by her side, their friends around them, willing to stay by her through her troubles. It made her feel less alone. 

She knew she had people that loved her and would always be there for her. Her family. For as long as they were around, they were going to make sure Catra never felt alone again.


End file.
